


Like A Star

by TransformersGirl13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse warning, Child Abuse (mentioned), F/M, Fluff, Foster Care System, Grimlock trying to be a good brother, M/M, Multi, Smut, if i need more please tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock is separated from his brothers due to the awful foster care system, he finds Sunstreaker, falls for him and then discovers he shares the same fate. Working together they'll do anything to get their brothers back,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS! I JUST FORGOT TO CHANGE THE CHAPTER NUMBERS! WILL FIX WHEN NEXT CHAPTER IS ADDED!
> 
> **had to make a few edits, but story remains the same!

It always ended up at the station. Whether he had broken something or not. Grimlock sat with his arms folded over his chest and a grumpy expression. This time he had a shiner, his left eye was blackened and swollen. Grimlock also had a busted lip, eying every passerby suspiciously as he waited on Prowl to finish his report so that Grimlock could tell him the truth as opposed to the BS he was being given. Grimlock watched his faster parent, Grimlock would never call this filth a father, walk out of the office and he couldn’t help but glare and snarl. He looked even worse than Grimlock himself, he sported a black eye, broken nose and busted lip. Grimlock took pride in the limo he was walking with. Prowl beckoned him in and Grim went in without a word.  
  
Seating himself down he watched Prowl sit on the other side of the desk and sigh softly. “Grimlock…” Prowl started at the teen but Grimlock was quick to jump in.  
“Prowl I had a good reason this time!” Grimlock protested.  
  
“I know.” Was the reply from the tired officer.  
  
“He was gonna- wait you know?” Grimlock asked puzzled. Usually he was labeled as the anger fueled teenager that couldn’t hold it in.  
  
“We got a call from your neighbor that explained what they thought happened. When I asked your faster father-.”  
  
“He will never be our father.” Grimlock growled and Prowl held up a hand to silence him.  
  
“-Foster parent he kept dodging the facts on what the neighbors heard. So, we’re going to work to get you boys moved… again…”  
  
“I’m sorry…” Grim said suddenly and looked down. “I did try but he… he was going to hit them and I… can’t let that happen.” Grimlock said and remember walking down the hall to see Swoop protecting their foster mom from being hit, Grim saw red and that’s when the fight broke out.  
  
“I’m going to investigate this further, maybe peg him for domestic abuse… But there’s a condition… and Grim? You’re not gonna like it…” Prow; said and sighed again. “I can’t move you into another home. You have a bad rep, the people in the system are upset, but I can get your brothers moved, I have someone whom offered to take you all in, but… with everything that’s happened, by regulation I have to punish you as well as him.” Prowl explained.  
  
Grimlock felt his throat tighten. “Please don’t separate us.” He managed, voice shaky. “Prowl I can-.” He stopped when Prowl held up a hand.  
  
“You’ve promised this too much Grimlock. This is the third time in two months! I can’t keep moving you guys.” Prowl said. “Kup has agreed to watch them.” Grimlock felt his heart swell. Kup! He was the war hero down the road. Grimlock and his brothers would sometimes go after school and listen to his stories. “But it’ll take a few weeks for the paperwork to go through. Until then you… can’t be at home… I’m sorry. I’ve agreed to take you in until we get this figured out.”  
  
Grimlock looked up at prowl as he explained things. “You take me in? don’t you see me enough? D-don’t get me wrong, I’m glad it’s you.” Grimlock said when Prowl raised his eyebrow. Grimlock sighed. He tried so hard to keep his broken family together but usually his foster parents were mean and treated them like shit and Grimlock wasn’t going to have any of that. So, they kept getting moved. “Will I be able to go home and get stuff?” He asked and Prowl nodded.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll let you get stuff.” He said and rubbed his face, Prowl was so tired. “And tell your brothers what happened.”  
  
“And what about the bastard?”  
  
“he is going to be staying overnight at the station and will have further questioning in the morning.” Prowl told Grimlock. “I’ll admit he wasn’t happy about that but he calmed down a little when I told him you weren’t going home either.” Grimlock nodded, good. Then he wouldn’t be able to go home and hurt anyone.  
  
Grimlock rubbed his face with his left hand. His right hand hurt from have punched as much as he did and as hard, it was probably sprained or broken. He felt heartbroken, he really did try. He’d do his chores and make good grades and get part time jobs to help pay bills to keep everyone happy and together. He knew he had a temper but he wasn’t about to let some drunk hit the first person to be nice to him and his brothers in the last three months without a fight.  
  
“Come on,” Prowl said. “I’ll have Jazz drive you home for stuff then I’ll meet you there. I get off in fifteen minutes and I know every minute will count while it can… so make them count…”  
  
Grimlock nodded. “Thank you.” He said and prowl let him leave, once outside Jazz led him to his cruiser and they went to Grimlock’s foster home, where his brothers were waiting nervously. Grimlock had done a good job of holding himself together on the way there. He looked at his lap and took deep breaths. Jazz tried to lighten the mood a little but he could only do so much.  
  
Once home Grimlock got out and his brothers ran to him. They were all asking him at least six questions at the same time so he ended up just looking from one to another. Jazz stepped out of the car and looked at them all. “Maybe it’s best if I explain…” He said and they all looked at him silently.  
  
“They’re taking Grim away… aren’t they…” Swoop asked, voice cracking. His chin was bruised,  
  
“Yeah… He’s going to stay with Prowl for a few days and we can all go from there….” Jazz said nodding. Swoop teared up and hugged Grimlock, sobbing into his chest. Grimlock hugged back and felt his own tears fall.  
  
“I’ll be okay...” He whispered as the rest of his brothers joined in on the hug, “And Prowl said that Kup has agreed to take you guys in so you’ll be okay too…” Grimlock wiped away Swoops tears and they all went inside so Grimlock could slowly gather his things, well some of them anyways. He kept pausing to his one brother or another or sit on the bed and let out a sob or two, which caused for more hugging. Once Prowl arrived he explained what was fully going on and why Grimlock was coming with him. Domestic blah blah blah. HE promised the boys could call all they wanted within the next few days and would try to help Kup’s paperwork go faster so they could get there better.  
  
When they finally had to leave Grimlock watched the house his brothers were in fade away as Prowl drove to his apartment he shared with Jazz, thankfully they had an extra room Grimlock could sleep in. Once there Grimlock went straight to bed and laid down. He didn’t even bother to change. Grimlock let out several chest shaking sobs and hugged himself.


	2. a new beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock starts his move into his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update often, if there are any spelling errors please let me know! also as i get more chapters i'll try to make sure they're a little longer each time, as for now they're about 'two pages' on Microsoft word. Thank you so much for reading!

Staring out of the car window Grimlock huffed softly. He didn’t want to move to some new house with new people. He wanted his brothers. Prowl looked at him in the mirror and frowned. They had gotten the boys moved into Kup’s house with no problem and Grimlock had stayed for a few days which helped everyone to adjust.  
  
But now Grimlock was staring out his window as he was moved into a new home away from his brothers, in another city for Primus sake! Prowl was moving into this city due to a transfer, and because no one would take Grimlock’s parole, Prowl had been the only willing one. He had the credentials of course, he had graduated from more than one police academy so he knew what he was doing. Which meant h was best suited to handle Grimlock, and meant Grimlock would need to move to where he was until everything had settled. He was going to have weekly checkups with Prowl at the station until he had officially turned 18m and once that happened Grimlock, Sludge and Slag could get an apartment and Swoop and Snarl could live with them, or stay with Kup, whichever happened first.  
  
“Do you know them?” Grimlock asked suddenly.  
  
“Yeah, I do…” Prowl confirmed.  
  
“Are they nice?”  
  
“A little strict, but noting to bad…”  
  
“oh, okay…” Grimlock fell silent again after that. Prowl hadn’t told them where he was going yet or their names. They would deal with that after Grimlock helped Prowl and Jazz move into the new apartment. Prowl had stated that he wanted Grimlock to know where he lived, but hadn’t told him that Prowl had been the one that had agreed on taking him in full time.  
  
Sure, these last few weeks of having Grimlock in his little apartment hadn’t been a breeze, but they hadn’t been awful either. Grimlock did the dishes and helped cook and carried in the groceries, so it hadn’t been all bad. Plus, the teen had been mildly depressed on leaving his brothers so he had just moped around and stayed out of trouble. On the flip side Grimlock hadn’t agreed on trying to be productive at all and he and Prowl had gotten into more than one spat. All in all Prowl was glad they weren’t dumping him on another foster family who thought they could handle the angry teen.  
  
While Prowl thought Grimlock stared at his reflection in the window. His black hair wasn’t kept and his blue eyes stared back at him. He thought about what had happened and him seeing red. Grimlock knew that when he say red his eyes often changed to match the angry color. His skin was tan, but not dark, he needed more sunlight he decided, His brothers had the same skin tone and bright blue eyes but varied from there. Sludge had dirty blond hair, Slag’s hair was a fiery red. Snarl’s was also black and Swoop’s was blond with a big red streak in it, natural despite what people thought. They were all well-built but swoop was lean, if still well-toned. They held many secrets about their bodies, including scars that none of them knew how to explain, so they hid them instead.  
  
Prowl was fit and lean, his dirty blond hair was well kept, he was pale as a ghost and Jazz urged him to get some sun more often. Jazz, whom was in the moving truck behind them, had skin that was a dark chocolate color. His hair was kept in professional dreadlocks, professional being they didn’t interfere with his work.  
  
Grimlock watched the city approach and felt emotions building up. Forcing them back down he looked to what was going to be his new home for a while. Grimlock blinked a few times, amongst the dread of leaving his brothers behind he felt a small sense of… hope? Hope of making friends and hope of being reunited with his brothers in no time at all. Grimlock held onto that little bit of hope he had felt, he’d make it happen… well at least getting his brothers anyways. 

\------------------------ 

Within the city block laid Grimlock’s new school. It was a public school and just by rolling by Grimlock knew he was going to hate it. Although he did see several people walking by only one caught his eye: a lean looking boy with golden blond hair. He was laughing at something one of his friends had said. Grimlock was captivated by how he looked when he laughed. Grimlock felt his face heat up and when the golden hair boy looked at him Grimlock tried to wave sheepishly. The boy actually waved back and Grimlock blushed more. Primus he was cute. When the car started moving the boy went back to talking with his friends about whatever they had been chatted about before that. Grimlock really wished he was going to the same school as him.  
  
Once at Prowl’s new apartment they started to unload everything. First the boxes the furniture and this and that. Grimlock wandered that place. It was a nice three bedroomed apartment. One room for prowl and jazz, they often slept together because Jazz had awful nightmares after long cases, a room for Prowl’s study and….  
  
“Hey prowl, what’s this room for?” Grimlock asked, motioning to the empty room. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other and Jazz flashed a huge smile, Prowl, surprisingly smiled too.  
  
“Grimlock… that’s your room… I agreed to keep you under my care, instead of shoving you on some other family…” Prowl explained and the stunned expression on Grimlock’s face was so worth the wait of telling him.  
  
“For me? But i… you said…” Grimlock walked into the room and looked at the bare walls. His room. He was shocked, to say the least, he hadn’t been expecting that. He felt that sense of hope again and clung to it like a man out at sea clung to a life raft. “Thank you…” He said finally and smiled at them both. “I don’t know what to say other than thank you.”  
  
“That’s all I need to hear Grimlock.” Prowl said with a smile. “Let’s go and get your stuff. We have to get you ready for school, it starts in less than a week and we will have rules to follow.” Prowl said sternly and they went to get Grimlock’s stuff out of the car. From there they spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting everyone situated.


	3. a chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock and sunny meet for the first time, but is all as it seems?

The rest of the summer went okay. Grimlock didn’t get into any fights and they got all of his school supplies together a few days before he needed to. They had open house that evening and Prowl had made sure they’d be able to make it. Jazz would join them later. Grimlock tapped his knee as they drove to the school they had passed on the way in. He was silently hoping that boy he had seen would be there. He wanted even more for him to go to the school and to have classes together. Grimlock shook his head to get it together. He didn’t know the kids name! He had to get it together, all that would matter would be his brothers anyways…  
  
Once close they parked and went in. The streets were packed with parents and students, He and Prowl walked to the front together and Grimlock had to push aside his obvious distaste in the school itself. It was grey and large, with multiple floors. Plus, it was, like, in the middle of the city block. So, poor planning on putting it where it because traffic would be an absolute nightmare.  
  
Once inside Grimlock and Prowl maneuvered around families with their children and teachers whom were getting to where they needed to go. They have seven teachers to meet along with the principle. Grimlock stuck close to Prowl and tried to not draw much attention to himself. Which was hard to do because he was almost 6ft tall and extremely muscular. That plus his leather jacket made him out as one of those hard asses who didn’t care about like, which wasn’t wrong.  
  
All of his teachers seemed… okay. Grimlock had bad feelings about his math teacher. That man had just been a bit to sassy for Grimlock’s liking. His literature teacher seemed nice and so did his others, the Science teacher looked fun so Grimlock was looking forward to that class. Once they had meet everyone they went to get Grimlock signed up for a bus pass, so that he wouldn’t have to wait on Prowl every day. Student’s got discounts on the passes so that was nice. As Prowl was filling out the paperwork Grimlock looked around at all the people when a sudden golden flash caught his eye.  
  
Grim’s breath caught as he saw that boy from the other day, with his golden hair and beautiful smile. He was laughing and Grimlock blushed. He quickly looked away when Grimlock thought he was going to look at him and felt super flustered. Prowl turned to look at him and his eyes narrowed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
  
“huh? Oh… nothing…” Grimlock muttered and Prowl gave him that glare that meant he knew Grimlock was lying, but Grim didn’t budge. Prowl just sighed and dropped it. He could interrogate him in the car.  
  
“Jazz should be here any minute; we should go and meet him.”  
  
“Yeah, sounds good.” Grimlock said and turned to walk down the hall with Prowl… only to bump into the golden-haired boy. “O-oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”  
  
“it’s alright.” The boy said and gave Grimlock a big smile. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.”  
  
“Yeah… just moved here a few weeks ago.” Grimlock confirmed.  
  
“Ah, my name is Sunstreaker, most people call me Sunny.” He said sticking out his hand.  
  
“Ah… Grimlock. I’m Grimlock. Or Grim. Whatever you like.” Grim said shaking his hand. Sunny’s hand was warm and soft, Grimlock’s own being tough but warm as well.  
  
“Grim… cool.” Sunny said. “Well it was nice to meet you, hope to see you around.”  
  
“Y-yeah. I hope to see you too.” Grimlock said and waved to him as sunny walked away. Once Sunny walked away Prowl stepped closer.  
  
“So that’s why you’re acting weird…” He said which made Grimlock blush.  
  
“Shouldn’t we be looking for jazz?” Grimlock huffed and led Prowl out of the building. Grimlock couldn’t help but smile. Sunstreaker. That was a beautiful name. 

\------------------ 

Walking back to his group Sunny held his hand out to one of his friends and they have him five dollars. “See? Said I’d go say hi to him.” Sunny huffed. He had recognized Grimlock from a few weeks ago when he had seen him passing in a car and him waving. Sunny may have thought he had been a follower of one of his blogs but the big guy didn’t seem to know him.  
  
“I think he crushes on you.” The one who gave him the money said. Miko was an exchange student, her black and pink hair helped her to stand out. That and her outgoing attitude towards everything. “Did you see that blush? Cosmetology companies could sell that color for like 10 bucks.” Some of the others laughed.  
  
“Did you see who he was with? That’s the replacement police chief they called in from another city. Supposed to be super strict and, if what I read was true, went to like six different police academies, so he’s a know it all.” Raf said, he was a smart kid. Sunny felt he was way too smart for this dumb school, but he was here anyways.  
  
“if you read it, it was probably true.” Miko said pointing at him.  
  
“Regardless, I think we should stay friends with him.” Sunny said and they agreed. A big guy like that was a good thing to have around in case of emergencies. 

\------------------

Once Jazz was found they all went out to eat and Grimlock told his suspicions about the math teacher to them. Prowl just told Grimlock not to get in any fights and he could be as skeptical as he wanted to be.  
  
“And if you do get into fights make them worth something.” Jazz some him which made prowl glare.  
  
“avoid fights at all costs, please.” Prowl said and Grimlock agreed to do just that. But no matter how good he was fights always broke out anyways, and he usually ended them. Which got him in trouble. A lot. Which would make it harder on Prowl.  
  
Once they were done eating they went back home. Grimlock had the weekend to sit before school, and to get last minute supplies, and Prowl and Jazz would be starting their new jobs soon. So, they would need time to prepare for that too.  
  
Grimlock couldn’t help but stay up late thinking about Sunny. He was having mixed feelings. To Grimlock his brothers were the only people that mattered to him. Now Sunny comes along and makes him feel…. Well Grimlock wasn’t sure yet. He would admit to liking the feelings, at least. Maybe he’d be able to call his brothers soon and tell them. Prowl and Kup were trying to set up schedules so the boys could at least video chat. That way they could stay in touch. Grimlock really liked Kup, and knew his brothers were in good hands with him.  
  
Closing his eyes Grimlock tried to get some sleep. Worst came to worst he’d put on some sleep music and go from there.


	4. miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock hears a rumor and starts to question things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted in a while, i'll try to keep it up!

It had been about two week since school started. Grimlock had been focusing on his studies as opposed to trying to make friends. Sure, he had seen Sunny in the halls and had two classes with him, but if he wanted to get back to his brothers, Prowl said Grimlock had to have good grades this school year. Whether that was true or not, Grimlock didn’t care. It would happen. As for Sunny… He and Grimlock chatted a little but Grimlock had admitted to him he needed to worry about getting good grades, in which Sunny introduced Grimlock to Raf, whom was more than willing to help.

Mako, on the other hand, was more inclined to get everyone in trouble. Although usually Grimlock ended up in the office for threatening one of Raf’s many bullies. Which had Prowl usually letting him slide with being in trouble, especially after smooth talk from Jazz. It wasn’t until it was close to the three week mark that Grimlock overheard information that made him frown.

“…. No, I’m telling you that’s why they’re keeping him around.” A young boy said with red hair, talking to another kid with blue hair. “He’s big and buff and has connections. Who would want to mess with them then?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” The blue haired kid said. “Sucks for him though, if it’s just that then….” They walked out of ear shot and Grimlock felt sick. He wanted to hear the rest but didn’t care enough to follow them. Huffing softly Grimlock just went to class instead. 

Sunny had both seen and heard the conversation and winced. He needed Grimlock. Sunny ran after him. “Hey grim!” he called and Grimlock turned.  
“Oh… hey sunny.” Grimlock replied, a bit skeptical.

“You still coming over after school? There’s… stuff we wanna talk to you about.”

“Yeah... Yeah sure. I just have to go home first” Grimlock said. “Can I ask what now or…?”

“Alright cool… and I’d rather wait for everyone else.” Sunny said with a smile. Grim smiled back but it was uncertain. They went their separate ways to class and Grimlock was lost in thoughts of they could want to talk about and had trouble focusing on the tasks at hand.

\----------------

Once school was finally over Grimlock went home first, he wanted to drop his stuff off and change into something else. He took his time and frowned. What if he… just didn’t go. He sat on his bed and thought about it for a few minutes. There was a soft knock on his door and Jazz stuck his head in. “Hey buddy! Didn’t you have plans today?” He asked walking in after Grimlock had acknowledged him.

“Oh, hey Jazz… and yeah…” He said shrugging. “I just…” He shrugged again.

“I know that face buddy. Don’t listen to Rumors, they suck.” He said and Grimlock jumped. “People saw whatever they will to get under someone’s skin.” Jazz gave him a pat on the shoulder and after a minute Grim smiled.

“Thanks Jazz… I’ll be home late.” He said getting up.

“Just don’t break the law.”

“Me? Break the Law? Never.” Grimlock replied grinning. Jazz laughed. He left and waved to Jazz and he walked out the door and headed to where Sunny lived. He stayed with Raf and his family for the time. Miko was in a foster family in an exchange program. She often stayed with them too.

Once there Grimlock took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It only took a minute for Raf to open and let him in. He greeted them all and took a seat on the couch.

“Okay, I know that you… heard some stuff today.” Sunny started, he felt jumping into it was better than beating around the bush and Grimlock nodded and crossed his arms. “This is… we do need you.” Grimlock made a face. “Wait! Let me finish.” Sunny said and Grimlock went to stand and he sat back down. “Look... a big guy like you… We could really use…” The others nodded.

“For what exactly.” Grimlock growled. “Because I’ve been used before and I’m not about to- “

“A band.” Sunny interrupted.

“…. What….”

“We’re all in a band, and we could really use a bouncer… or bodyguard we know we can trust…” He said and rubbed his arm. “I’m not asking you to fight people but… We’re pretty popular and we have some gigs coming up and I don’t like people really touching me without permission because….” Sunny told him, the last part was rushed.  
“Oh… Yeah okay.” Grimlock said and shrugged, he felt a little foolish now.

“So, you’ll do it?” Sunny asked, sounding surprised.

“Yeah… yeah I think I will.” Grimlock said smiling, Miko squealed and hugged Grim, he hugged back. “I… honestly thought it was something bad and…. I feel bad now.”  
“Grimlock if you ever question anything… please as us.” Sunny said smiling. Grimlock smiled back.


End file.
